You've never seen my 'panic face'
by trustdanascully
Summary: Second Chapter up now. About to start the third. I'm new to writing fanfics. Hopefully I'll get better... I need to edit a bit of this.  AND YES I REALISE GIRLS OF THE PLAYBOY MANSION ISNT PORN. WHAT EVS.  Probably set just after 'Emily' in TXF timeline
1. The Awkward Phone Call

Fox Mulder was half asleep, snuggled up in the fetal position on his sofa.  
He had been watching a documentary about bodily feats, but it had ended and a show about parenthood had started playing while he lightly snored then stirred.

"_Scully would tease me forever if she saw this_." He thought subconsciously "_Wait, why do I even care what she would think?"_

Dana Scully was like a disease that played on Mulder's mind.  
The moment he had one simple thought about her, she would linger for hours in his head.  
Whilst lost in thought he realised that a huge smile had spread across his face.  
He tried to compose himself and shake the thoughts away as best he could and snapped on a serious expression.  
Mulder looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it was 10:07pm. He cleared his throat.

Mulder deliberated with himself for 10 minutes before he finally gained the courage to pick up the receiver of his telephone.  
He dialled Scully's number into the phone.

"_Hello? Dana Scully here._" She paused and waited for a reply… "_Hello? Who's there_?"  
"_Oh, hey, Dana, it's me, uh Mulder._" He finally managed to blurt out.  
"_I guessed as much. You know Mulder, you are quite idiotic sometimes. Really. You call me and I answer the phone and all I can hear is the sound of someone choking and strange breating. You are such a creep! What do you want, anyway?_"  
"_Oh, sorry, Dana…_" Now… what would he say to convince her to come over? _"I was just wondering if you would like to come over and watch…"_ Mulder glanced down at the tv guide and said the first thing he read out loud. _"The Girls of the Playboy Mansion with me?"_  
OH GOD NOT ANYTHING PORN RELATED. NOW SHE THINKS I'M EVEN CREEPIER FOR INVITING HER TO COME OVER AND WATCH PORN WITH ME.  
"Or we could watch 'The Miracle of Baby Making'"  
OH GOD. I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD. DIDN'T I.  
"_Or we could just, you know, have a drink_."

There was a short pause and Scully coughed away from the receiver.  
Mulder suspected she was covering up laughing. _"Sure… I'll be over in… 20 minutes_."

**

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soooooooooooooon**


	2. Plaatsvervangende Schaamtea

scully slammed down the phone in absolute shock!horror.  
she tried to laugh it off. she did find the conversation with her partner quite thrilling and hilarious, but she couldn t help feeling strange and tense, plus a little anxious.

she had definetly noticed that Mulder liked her. His feelings, and perhaps intentions, were as obtuse as a gunshot straight through the chest.  
she prayed to any god who would listen to her that she wasn t so transparent, as she fingered the little crucifix that hung from her collarbones.

she had said that she would be over in 20 mins, but now she was panicking. panicking about what to wear, about what to bring, about what mulder was actually blabbing on about.  
she had known how awkward mulder felt when he had slipped out what he said, and if either of them should have been feeling embarrased - it was definetly him. But, regardless, scully felt a surge of embarrassment for him waft through her and was unable to think for what seemed like hours.

she looked up at the clock and saw that 10 minutes had already passed her by.  
she ran into her bedroom and deliberated with herself for a moment before deciding to go with a short black dress.  
a risky move - she knew she would regret it soon after she got into her car, but she tried to ignore it. "If 'he' says anything about it," she thought "i'll just say it was just lying around and then kick his ass later."

she got into her car when everything hit her. she was actually going over to visit mulder. this had nothing to do with work. if he mentioned one of his stupid conspiracies she was going to slap him. but she knew that that would proabably just make him talk more.  
he loved vexing her.


End file.
